


Devolution

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Speciesism, bigot lennier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lennier is there for Delenn during her transformation, but he struggles to accept that the person he loves most now shares her genetic makeup with such a barbaric race.
Relationships: Delenn/Lennier (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Devolution

**Author's Note:**

> There are some threads out there noting Lennier's anti-human behaviors throughout the show so I thought it'd be interesting to explore here. Particularly [this Reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/r/babylon5/comments/5r5btu/an_alternative_analysis_lennier_the_bigot/), but I haven't read it in a while so I can't clearly state if there's anything I disagree with there or should warn for. 
> 
> Anyway! This is for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "Mutation."

"It is a transformation," Delenn said with wonder, as though such optimism would quell Lennier's own nervousness. "And a great honor."

"Yes, I-I am sure it is." When Lennier had first arrived on the station, he would have bitten his tongue. Even back then, her beauty and compassion had stolen his gaze, but now… he had grown to admire her far too deeply to stay silent. "But… and forgive me if I overstep, but does it have to be you?"

Her smile twitched for a moment before broadening. He was certain it was supposed to be reassuring, but it only unsettled him further. It was reminiscent of the religious cult, the Brothers of Ralrienn, whose members had visited his temple years prior. Devotion to one's cause was admirable; it was why they had been allowed to preach their ways there at all. But even Lennier could identify when, perhaps, it had gone a step too far.

He may not have seen it then, but… and Valen forgive him, having some _one_ to devote himself to gave him a factor to weigh religious devotion against. It did not lessen his religious beliefs, but it was certainly a tool for perspective. Therefore both looking back to the Brothers and in front of him to Delenn's faithful gaze made him feel as though something was very, very wrong.

"Lennier, being chosen for this process is a rare privilege," she explained. So rare that none had ever before undergone it from his understanding, which meant any of a high number of factors could go horribly wrong. "I would not have it any other way." Her hand rested against his cheek, likely in an effort to put him at ease, but it only made his heart race faster. "I know this may be difficult for you, but I trust you will devote yourself to my safety with the fullest loyalty."

He swallowed. "You have my word, Ambassador Delenn."

-

Her opinion on the transformation had taken a downward spiral, to say the least, once she had emerged from her cocoon. She tried weakly to maintain hope that it was not a mistake, that it would be worth the pain, that she had not become a monstrosity. But Lennier wondered if she clung to such ideas because she knew there was no reversing the damage she had done to her once elegant form.

He did all he could, even allowing a human doctor to treat her condition. But she continued to tremble and cry out in pain; only in part, Lennier assumed, from the physical side of what she was enduring.

It was worse than he could have imagined in the end. Yes, she had somewhat regained her likeness and the physical pain had eased, but she…

Her beautiful crest had shrunk beneath the mane of _human_ hair sprouting from her scalp. Her facial structure had softened, and he was certain there were other changes beneath her clothes he had not been privy to witnessing.

Nothing could have prepared him to watch her become one of _them._ But now, the person he perhaps loved most shared the genetic features of a inferior, primitive race. It was a struggle to see her as the Delenn he had come to admire so strongly. How could she knowingly do this to herself? 

Even so, he vowed to remain by her side, careful to keep his repulsion silent. If her transformation caused _him_ to feel such disgust, she would surely be handling it with far less comfort than her façade would imply.

Evidently, she was trying to be strong so as not to worry those around her, but she should have realized she did not require such lies around him. In such a vulnerable state, she _needed_ him. And, despite his own discomfort, he faithfully accepted the duty to be her rock through it all.


End file.
